fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Whatever It Takes
}} Whatever It Takes, en español Solo un Sueño, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la banda Imagine Dragons, es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBA. Letra de la Canción: Evan: Falling too fast to prepare for this Tripping in the world could be dangerous Everybody circling, it's vulturous Negative, nepotist Scott: Everybody waiting for the fall of man Everybody praying for the end of times Everybody hoping they could be the one I was born to run, I was born for this Evan y Scott: Whip, whip Run me like a racehorse Pull me like a ripcord Break me down and build me up I wanna be the slip, slip Word upon your lip, lip Letter that you rip, rip Evan: Break me down and build me up New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan: 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins New Divide: I do whatever it takes Scott con New Divide: 'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan y Scott: You take me to the top I'm ready for New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan con New Divide: 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins Scott: I do what it takes Evan: Always had a fear of being typical Looking at my body feeling miserable Always hanging on to the visual I wanna be invisible Scott: Looking at my years like a martyrdom Everybody needs to be a part of 'em Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son I was born to run, I was born for this Evan con New Divide: Whip, whip Run me like a racehorse Pull me like a ripcord Break me down and build me up Scott con New Divide: I wanna be the slip, slip Word upon your lip, lip Letter that you rip, rip Break me down and build me up New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan: 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins New Divide: I do whatever it takes Scott con New Divide: 'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan y Scott: You take me to the top I'm ready for New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan con New Divide: 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins Scott: I do what it takes Evan: Hypocritical, egotistical Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical Working onto something that I'm proud of, out of the box Evan y Scott: An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost I'm an apostrophe I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see Evan y Scott con New Divide: I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased And when I am deceased Chicas de New Divide: At least I go down to the grave and die happily Chicos de New Divide: Leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee Scott: I do what it takes Evan y Scott con New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan: 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins Evan y Scott con New Divide: I do whatever it takes 'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains Whatever it takes Scott: You take me to the top, I'm ready for New Divide: Whatever it takes Evan: 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins Scott: I do what it takes Vídeos: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Back-Up Plan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Evan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott